Helplessly Falling In Love
by Happyendings24-7
Summary: When Max returns, Liesel's life will be turned upside down. Will she be able to deal with these new feelings she has? Or does she have even bigger problems to worry about ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Max!" She ran and leaped into his arms. "Max," she said again, muffled by his shirt. He cupped his hands around her face. After several minutes of taking each other in, Max finally spoke, "Look at you, you've gotten so big!" She hugged him again not wanting to let go. "Mr. Steiner, is it alright with you if I go home a little early?" Liesel asked excitedly. "That's fine, enjoy your evening." She thanked him and walked out of the shop with Max. Most houses had been rebuilt since the bomb that damaged and killed so many only 2 years ago, including ours. It wasn't exactly the same, we had lost a lot, but it was home just the same. Rudy had lived with the Hubbermans since his family had passed until his father returned home only a couple months ago. "Come on Max! Mama and Papa will be so happy to see you" She held onto his hand tightly, afraid he might disappear and it would all be a dream. As they reached the house Liesel led him up the steps and into the house he was once so familiar with. "Mama!" Liesel shouted out. She answered grumpily as usual, "quit shouting saumensch, what is all this racket- Oh my God." Rosa Hubberman ran towards Max and embraced him. "Hans get in here!" Lazily Papa stood and came inside. "What is it now old woman?" he asked. He saw Max standing before him, squished in between two women. "Max my boy!" Papa rushed over and gave Max a hug. After the general talk of "how are you" and "we were so worried about you", Rosa was determined that Max would not speak another word until he was fed and well rested. Once Rosa had him fed and settled, things had finally calmed down around the house. He would take the place of Rudy, who took the place of Werner, in the bed beside of Liesel's. As Liesel finished up the dishes she could barely wait to get upstairs and talk to Max. "Liesel you get to bed right now," mama commanded. "Yes ma'am." Papa stood up and took Liesel into his arms. "Goodnight your Majesty." She laughed. "Goodnight Papa." Liesel rushed up that stairs and entered her room. Max was laying silently in bed when she entered the room. "Max are you awake?" He looked up. "Yes." She went and sat down next to him. "Was it awful?" He looked over into her beautiful blue eyes. "Was what awful?" he asked confused. "You know, where you had to go after you left her." He paused. "Yes, but do you know how I got through it?" She looked intently at him. "How?" He smiled at her. "By thinking of you every single day." Liesel layed her arm over his stomach and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the boy with hair like feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hans, go check on them. Make sure Liesel is not keeping him from sleep," Rosa said impatiently. Hans slowly climbed the steps, because he was in fact getting older and these past few years had not been easy on him. He walked in the room to find Liesel with her head on Max's chest and her arm across his stomach. He shook his head, laughed and proceeded to walk slowly back downstairs. Rosa stood at the bottom of the landing. "And?" she asked, tapping the floor with her foot. "Go see for yourself, I'm going to bed." Rosa muttered under her breath as she silently marched upstairs.

"Hans she is 16 years old now. She cannot be sleeping in a 24 year old man's bed!" Rosa said angrily. "Rosa it doesn't mean anything. It's just Max. He would never do anything to harm Liesel. She's just missed him, that's all." She scowled at him. "But men have ideas, as you very well know,-scowl- and they like to convince pretty naïve teenagers of their ideas," she said matter of factly. "We'll have a talk with him in the morning while Liesel is at school." This seemed to satisfy Rosa so she turned over, muttered "saukrel", and went to sleep.

Summer was coming close to an end, although that didn't mean the heat would be anymore relentless. Liesel had just left for school when Rosa and Hans knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in." Hans and Rosa entered and sat down on Liesel's bed. "Would it be alright if we talked with you Max?" Rosa questioned. Max could tell something was going on. "Yes of course. Have I done something wrong?" Hans and Rosa looked at each other and Hans started. "It's just that we have some concerns, Max." He looked puzzled. "Concerns?" Rosa spoke up this time. "As you know, Liesel has grown up quite a bit and so have you. And well, we are afraid of certain things happening between the two of you."Max thought *you've got to be kidding me?* Liesels just a little girl, right?...Right? "Rosa, Hans, I can assure you that I have no interest in Liesel and she has no interest in me. Even if I did, I would never do anything to harm or disrespect Liesel or your family." "Thank you Max. We really appreciate that." Rosa and Hans walked back downstairs.

"I'll race you," Rudy shouted back to Liesel. They both took off running. Rudy had won this time. He had grown up quite a bit in two years. "How about a kiss saumensch?" Rudy inquired charmingly. "No way saukrel!" Liesel laughed. They walked on. "So that Jew really is back?" Liesel smacked him arm. "His name is Max and yes he is. They had arrived home. "See you later Rudy!" "See you later Book Thief!" Liesel couldn't wait to show Max the new book she had been given as a reward from her teacher. But of course, she would have to.

She rushed inside and took her hat off. "How many times do I have to tell you, NO RUNNING!" Rosa said. "And wash up for dinner saumensch." Liesel ignored both as she "ran/walked" upstairs. Max was in the process of putting on the shoes Hans had lent him. Liesel was surprised to see him dressed. "Where are you going Max?" Max looked up. He couldn't look her in the eye. He was ashamed that Rosa and Hans thought of him doing something wrong to Liesel. "well if I'm going to live here I need to earn my keep, so I'm going to find a job." "oh, where do you plan on working?" "I might do some odd jobs for people. Wash cars, shine shoes, that kind of thing." Max stood up. Liesel had never really noticed just how tall he really was. He had strong broad shoulders and a handsome face with some stubble on it. "Can you look at my new book before you go?" Liesel looked up hopefully. "How about a deal?" Max replied. "As soon as I get home, we can read the book together." Max held out his hand for her to shake. "It's a deal," Liesel said cheerfully and shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi! Thank you for reading my story! Please, please review and follow. Tell me how I could make my story better. Should I start writing in different P.O.V.s? Should I have longer chapters? Let me know!

"Dinner is ready," Rosa shouts to the family. Liesel and Max come downstairs together. They had just finished up chapter 1 of Liesel's new book called "The Whispering Willow." Papa came in and washed up before sitting down at the head of the table. Mama had made soup again tonight, if you could even call it that. It tasted more like water.

"So how did the job hunting go Max?" Papa asks. "Nothing yet, but I'll keep looking." "Why does Max have to work Papa?" "I just think that it will help out the family, but of course it is not a condition of his living here." Papa smiled reassuringly. Max broke the awkward silence. "So how is school Liesel?" "For the most part, boring. I know most of the things they are teaching us thanks to Papa." Papa winked at her. "Did you know this is Liesel's last year of schooling Max?" Papa questioned. Max looked surprised. "I did not. I can't get over how much she has grown. Of course she's gotten nothing but lovelier. Mama and Papa exchanged a look. One that went unnoticed by Liesel but not Max. He cleared his throat. "Do you think I could be excused? It's been a long day." "Of course Max." "May I be excused too Papa?" "Not so fast saumensch!" Rosa stated. "You do the dishes tonight. Yes?" Reluctantly Liesel replied, "Yes."

The next morning was a rainy and dreary one. Rudy knocked on the door waiting for Liesel. "Bye Papa, bye Mama." She said on her way out. She closed the door behind her. "Took you long enough," Rudy said impatiently. "Well you didn't _have_ to wait." "Let's just get going." From upstairs Max watched them leaving. Max could see the love Rudy had for Liesel and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

Liesel had come home quickly again today in order to read again with Max. She had even turned down Rudy's offer of a race. When she had reached the top of the stairs she found no Max. "Mama! Where's Max?" He wouldn't have left without telling her goodbye would he?...Would he? "He's found a job working for Mr. Hobbs." Liesel's heart leaped with relief. "Already?" "Yes, now go outside while I finish this laundry."

Liesel rushed over to Mr. Hobb's house. He was a widower who lived alone with his daughter. They had not been home during the time of the bomb that had destroyed so many, but his wife had. He was a very nice man with an aching heart. As for his daughter, she was quite the typical 'young lady' and very snobby. Liesel found Max outside painting the fence. "I see you found a job." "Yes," he said smiling up at her. Rudy had seen Liesel cross the street while he was playing soccer. He jogged over. "I thought you had to get home Saumensch," he said accusingly. "Not now Rudy." "Hello Rudy, I don't believe we've met," Max said. Rudy nodded in Max's directions. If you asked him, Max was far too old for his liking. "Do you want to play soccer?" Rudy asked Liesel. "Of course not, soccer is for kids." Rudy stared at her unbelievingly. "You didn't seem to think that when you scored a goal last week." Max chuckled at Rudy's determinedness to embarrass Liesel. It had worked. Liesel's cheeks flushed bright red. She couldn't have Max thinking she was still a child. "Go away Rudy," she said shoving him in the opposite direction. She was afraid to look Max in the eye. "I'll see you later Liesel?" "O…Okay."

Max got home just after dinner. "Get him out a plate Liesel," Rosa ordered. Liesel got him out a plate and put a small serving of dinner on it. "How was your first day Max," Papa asked as he lit his pipe. "It was great! Mr. Hobbs said after I finish the fence that he has some other jobs I can finish." "That's wonderful Max!" Rosa said. "I'm going to go and get ready for bed." Liesel said. She climbed the stairs, sat down on her bed, and finished the last of her homework. She put on her nightgown and lied down. Max came up a few minutes later and sat down on her bed. "Are you awake Liesel?" She opened her eyes one at a time. "I just wanted to let you know that even though certain others might not think so, you're a young woman now." She leaned up and hugged him tightly. Her body fit perfectly into his. "Thank you Max." She started to lie back down and caught him looking at her lips. Before giving it a second thought he pressed his lips to hers quickly but softly. She leaned into him but he quickly caught himself and jumped up from the bed. "I'm so sorry Liesel, I don't know what came over me." He rushed downstairs and didn't return until he was positive that she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HI! I'd just like to say that I am so sorry it took me so long to update the story. The end of the school year has been SO busy and I haven't been able to find the time. I tried to make this chapter longer to help make it up to you though ;) And I dedicate this chapter to my supporters who have helped me to continue this story. Please read, review, follow, and favorite.

Liesel yawned and stretched awake. She had just remembered what had happened with Max the night before and looked over to find an empty bed beside her. Was he avoiding her or did he have to go to work early? She could guess which one was right.

"Eat your breakfast, Liesel," Rosa said with a stern look. "Yes Mama." There was a knock at the door. "That must be Rudy." *Thank god she couldn't finish "Breakfast"* Liesel thought as she walked towards the door, opened it, and closed it behind her.

"Good morning Book Thief." Liesel hadn't heard him for being to busy looking over at Mr. Hobbs house. "You go on Rudy, I'll catch up later." She had spotted Max standing beside the fence.

"Max!" she said jogging towards him. "Liesel meet Ana, Mr. Hobbs daughter." Max informed her. Liesel hadn't even noticed the snobby girl standing there all prim and proper beside of Max. "I know who she is Max." Ana looked down upon Liesel with a glare. Liesel hated her already. She was perfect. Perfect blonde hair that fell in long ringlet curls around her face, crystal blue eyes, a small dash of freckles on her upturned nose, perfectly sized body, and luxurious clothes. "Did you know she is the same age as me? She's 24." Liesel backed up slowly and began to run and the opposite direction. "Liesel!" Max shouted after her, but she was long gone.

*How can he act like our kiss never even happed?* she thought. *Did it not mean anything to him?* She had ran as far as her legs would take her. She finally stopped and slumped down beside a tree and began sobbing. Finally drying up her tears, Liesel picked up her book she had sat down and started reading. Hours passed by that went unnoticed by Liesel and the sky darkened slightly. School would be out by now and Rudy would be walking home without her, wondering where she is.

*Where is she?* Rudy thought. *I'll ask that damn Jew.* He ran up to house where Max was still working on the fence. "Hey! Hey you," Rudy shouted at him. "Where is she?" Max looked confused. "Who? Where's who?" he asked. "Liesel! She never came to school and she is not at home. What did you do to her?" Max wiped his paint covered hands on the cloth towel. "I didn't do anything to her! I don't know where she is!" Rudy was starting to get pissed. "Well you better help look for her, with me NOW!" Max nodded. "Ana?" Max called out. She was sitting on the small porch drinking tea and watching a very muscular Max work. "Yes?" she said over smiling. "Could you tell your father, I had to leave early, but I'll come back earlier in the morning?" She looked disappointed to hear that he was leaving but answered, "yes, I'll tell him." Max looked back at Rudy. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Liesel?!" they called out. They hadn't found her yet but were getting close. "I know you did something to her! What did you do?" Rudy demanded. "Do you want the truth?" Max asked him. "Of course." Max looked down. "I…uh…..I kissed her." Rudy looked over. "YOU DID WHAT?!" He swung and hit Max in the jaw. "DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he swung again but this time Max was expecting it and he caught it. "It was a mistake, I know. It won't happen again." Rudy had just caught sight of her.

"Liesel!" he shouted. They both ran towards her. It had started to pour the rain. Liesel was still slumped by the tree, laying down and asleep with her book cradled in her arms. "Rudy? Max?" she whispered. Max leaned in to pick her up. "No, I'll carry her back." Rudy argued. "Rudy! We have to get her back as quickly as possible and in order to do that, I need to carry her." Reluctantly Rudy agreed and they made it back before nightfall.

Hans and Rosa weren't too worried because as far as they knew, Max was still working and Liesel and Rudy were playing outside. They never found out any differently.

Rosa had been angered that Liesel had "played outside in the rain" and got wet, but other than that she fed her and Max and sent then to bed.

"Max?" Liesel said regaining her voice. "Yes, I'm here Liesel, I'm here." She looked up at him. "Why did you kiss me?" He looked away. She reached her hand up to his face and gently moved his head to look back at her. He couldn't tell her the real answer. He had to respect Hans and Rosa. They had been so good to him. "Well, where I went after I left here, there weren't many women. We were separated and I suppose I had a need to do that." Liesel closed her eyes. *Don't let him see the tears.* she thought. "oh," was all she said. He sat there and looked at her for a moment and then got up to go to sleep. The thing he didn't know, was no matter how much he broke her heart, she couldn't help helplessly falling in love with him.

More chapters to come…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Liesel decided she wouldn't let Max, or even Rudy, see her acting anything but the definition of happy anymore. She couldn't. It was clear to her now that Max didn't and never would think of her as anything more than a young friend. She would simply have to put on a smile and fake cheerfulness.

"Good morning all," Liesel said as she walked into the small light filled kitchen. At the head of the table, Hans could be found reading a paper, Rosa muttering over a bowl of porridge, and Max quiet in between.

Max tried to keep his eyes focused on his own breakfast, but was easily mesmerized by her beauty. He cleared his throat and managed a "morning." He did not receive the reaction he was a hoping for. A sweet smile. Even a genuine nod. Liesel seemed to see right through Max.

"Well, it's best I get to school early Papa. Lots to learn. Bye Mama."

Rosa was suspicious. Liesel….going to school early now? What had gotten into the silly child's head now?

As the door closed behind Liesel, it opened just as quickly for Max. Off to finish his job for Mr. Hobbs. It shut rather hardly in Rosa's opinion. Hans was eyeing her, wondering what her crazy theory would be this time. For once, she said nothing but simply stood there in thought.

Liesel kept a quick pace as she walked towards the small river where she had retrieved her book several years ago. Suppressing such strong feelings was going to be harder than she first thought. She needed time to think about how truly unhappy she was and the dull ache in her chest.

"Hey! Hey, Liesel! Are you alright?" Rudy was calling after her. Plastering the fake smile back onto her face, she turned towards him.

"I'm fine Rudy. Really. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you did spend an evening in the cold pouring rain you know. I thought you may have been feeling ill."

Now that Liesel thought about it, her chest did hurt. And not only for the reason that Max would never love her. She didn't need Rudy worried about her and raising more suspicion from Hans and Rosa.

"Honestly, I'm feeling just right today. Thanks, Rudy."

She smiled and looked away.

"Liesel, can I ask you a question?"

She chuckled and teased, "I don't know, can you, silly?"

He grinned.

"You knew what I meant. I, uh, wanted to know. Well, did you want him to kiss you," Rudy stumbled out.

Liesel gasped.

"How did you know about that?" she said with a shaky voice.

"Ah so you did want it."

Rudy's voice was rising with hurt. HE was supposed to be her first kiss.

Liesel didn't know what to say. Of course she had wanted the kiss. Or at least she thought she had. She didn't realize it wasn't genuine or the pain it would cause.

"It's not like that, Rudy," she managed.

"Then he forced himself on you?!"

"Of course not…Max would never."

"Then what is it Liesel?"

Tears were welling in her eyes now. The voice that came out didn't even seem to belong to her.

"I don't know," she screamed. "I don't know and I don't care."

She ran now. She didn't have to answer Rudy or anyone else for that matter.

Readers: I know this chapter was long awaited, but I've got it up now and will do my best to update much more regularly from now on. I know it's short but there is plenty more to come. Thank you all for your helpful reviews and I hope you continue you continue to do so. I tried setting up this chapter a little bit differently and take your advice. Please enjoy!eThendslknf


End file.
